User blog:KianisKoolFx/The NEW Criminal Case Wiki Discord
Hello everyone, Kian here, and you may or may not have heard about the change in discords. So as of Recently, reg and I have been working on my own wiki to combine his wiki with mine, so we could create one big discord for all the wikis to enjoy! There are many new features in the new Criminal Case Wiki Discord, such as: 'Multimedia' 'Picture Room' You can post any of your CRIMINAL CASE RELATED pictures in this room! Got a picture from the game you want to share? Post it there! 'Memes' We know some people have that edge, and we've got you covered. A full channel on the discord just for the memes. 'Sticker Collection' We have worked very hard to get the complete Sticker Collection from Mysteries of the Past into the channel! If you wanna check out the sticker pages, there's a place just for you. 'Videos' We have a channel for your channel! Make Criminal Case Content and wanna show your work off? There's a place to go now! 'Bot Rooms' 'Bot Fun' A Full room for you to have fun with the many bots we have. 'Speak With Katherine Woolf' Ever wondered what it would be like to talk to one of the most beloved Criminal Case Characters? Well now you can! 'Fun and Games' 'Corrupt a Wish' Wish for something, then someone corrupts their wish, they wish for something and you got to corrupt their wish. 'Switch it' Change the name of a case in CC to the trigger word provided. ex. Trigger word: cheese The Scent of Death is now The Scent of Cheese. 'Arm of Forgiveness' Alan Bernard, a 2d game maker, is currently making a 2-bit Ace-Attorney like version of Criminal Case! You can follow his progress there. 'FAQ' 'Wish List' A Wish list for features on wikia, edits, etc. 'Questions and Answers' A channel made for asking fellow users IMPORTANT questions. If you want to reply (or want people to reply) simply react with the emoji that matches your choice. 'Miscellaneous' 'Roleplay' There are no limits in roleplay, you can be whoever you'd like and it's a free world. 'Spam' Just feeling like screaming at your keyboard? We know how you feel, and we made a channel just for you. 'Rules' The Majority of the rules are going to follow the last servers rules, with some restrictions on the new channels, so please try your best to follow the rules and if a staff member asks you to stop, just listen. 'Questions?' If you have any questions as to how the server will run, please contact either myself, or a following member of the Staff: 'Mayors (Bureaucrats)' Reg Boy Tuxedo! KianisKoolFx CoolCCMystery 'Deputy Mayor (Administrators)' Tuttifruttichaitea JackofallCCtrades17 MaxShadows 'Judge (Moderators)' CoolCCMystery Tuttifruttichaitea JackofallCCtrades17 Fanison CommanderStarboy76 KarumiIsHiding Txlana 'Have Fun!' Now the choice is yours: are you ready to join the best Criminal Case Discord? Well now you can! You can click the "Connect" sidebar at the bottom of the new Discord header, and you're on your way to joining the conversation! Thank You! KianisKoolFx��Theory ♦ Canon ♦ Fanon Category:Blog posts